Winter Bloom
by Trainkrazy
Summary: Tomoki X Ikaros.


Winter had set in over the town after a very rapid autumn, most of the leaves had been stripped from the trees by bitter winter wind. Tomoki walked slowly home from the school, Nymph and Sohara had to stay after for some failed tests, he on the other hand had passed, thanks to a certain pink haired Angeloid.

He smiled as he walked home, besides the piercing cold, he of course had forgotten to bring a jacket today considering the weather that morning had seemed favorable, now he was shivering in the cold. _What I'd give for the wind to stop._

A small push of wind and a light thump signaled the arrival of his Angeloid, Ikaros.

"Are you alright Master?"

Tomoki sighed, he always got this same question, every time she greeted him it was the same. _Does she know that she doesn't have to ask?_

He shrugged. "It was ok, the help you gave for that test got me out of afterschool." He smiled at Ikaros.

She cast her head down, red began to form at her cheeks. "I am always happy to serve you, Master."

The two continued on in silence for the next couple of minutes, Tomoki couldn't help but notice Ikaros' peculiar nature, the strange embarrassment, the blushing cheeks. _Maybe she has a fever?_

He decided to solve this issue by randomly sitting down on one of the many benches that were by the sidewalk, he observed as Ikaros continued on walking, for several feet even before noticing that Tomoki wasn't standing beside her. She quickly looked around for him and quickly backtracked to where he was sitting.

Tomoki felt concern for his Angeloid. "Is everything alright with you Ikaros, you've been acting a little off today?" Ikaros' face became even redder than before, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

_Hmm, strange, I've never seen her act like this before._ "You know you have nothing to worry about, I am open to anything you have to say." He smiled at the embarrassed girl, trying to provide some small bit of encouragement, but she just turned away.

Tomoki frowned. _Damn it! I didn't mean to make it worse._ He looked out over the road and beyond to the field with the one hundred year old tree, memories immediately came flooding back to him, of when he first met Ikaros was one of the most prominent ones. _Who knew how my life would change after that night._

He shivered as the cold pierced through his light clothing. _I really should've brought that coat, I am such a dumbass!_ He rubbed his arms to provide some warmth to his skinny body, his breath billowed out in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a large pink wing envelope him, the wind died down and warmth wreathed around him.

He looked over to see Ikaros, sitting a few inches away with her wing outstretched to cover him from the wind.

Tomoki scooted closer to her, she would scoot slightly away, before long there wasn't much room left on the bench. He scooted close enough to where they were side by side, her blush quickly returned at this movement.

He gave her another smile. "Thanks Ikaros."

She looked at him and did something unexpected, she smiled. "Anything for you Master."

He looked at her with astonishment, and sudden embarrassment, her smile was small, genuine, and very cute. Tomo could feel heat rising in his face as the Angeloid smiled at him.

They sat and looked out to the tree, both in deep thought, it had warmed up though since they sat closer together. Tomoki began to think on things, things he normally wouldn't think about, serious things that never had crossed his mind. _Well why not? I mean yeah, she does have wings, but really what does that matter, she's like us in many ways. Come on Tomo, there's nothing wrong with it, she's definitely cute, and full of potential._

He looked down, he saw her hand sitting on the bench, her gaze distant over the field. He allowed his hand to scoot closer and closer until it was on top of hers, it ruptured her thought bubble quickly. She looked down at the hand and then to Tomoki, he grabbed a hold of it and got up from the bench.

"Come on, we'd be better back at home than on this bench." Ikaros simply nodded and followed Tomoki, her eyes constantly on they're hands.

They eventually got back to the house, they curled up in blankets since Tomoki didn't have a heater, his previous was blown up by a certain blond Angeloid who had gotten a little excited with her sword.

Just as it was on the bench a strange awkwardness had passed between the two, silence had fallen over the small living room. They looked at each other, Tomoki's gaze never faltering, nor Ikaros'.

He coughed to break the silence. "Hey Ikaros."

"Yes Master?"

He looked out the window and to the snow. _Come on Tomo, this is your chance, how often does such a beautiful girl want to actually be around you?_

He scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed smile. "Would you want… to, you know… maybe go on a date sometime?"

Her eyes widened slightly at Tomoki's request, that familiar blush crawled back into her cheeks, shyness suddenly washed over Tomo as he planted his eyes on the window.

After a few minutes he could hear a whisper come from Ikaros' direction, he looked at her.

"What was that Ikaros?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "I would love to, Master!"

Tomoki looked at the crying girl. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I didn't want her to cry!_ He quickly got up and walked over to the Angeloid, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a strong hug.

"It's alright, don't cry, I don't like it when you cry."

She returned the hug. "Yes, of course, Master."

He pulled away. "You know, if we are going on a date you can't refer to me as Master, you'll have to call me Tomoki."

She whipped away a couple of the tears and nodded. The same small smile from the bench crawled back onto her lips. "Alright… Tomoki."

They weren't far from each other, their breath mingling together, Tomoki could feel his heart begin to pound, faster and faster. Ikaros' eyes were intent, she was blushing madly and continued to smile to Tomoki. He could feel his eyes close and his head begin to lean forward, Ikaros' doing the same.

It was a strong, yet sweet kiss, emotions erupted in Tomoki's chest. _Holy, wow!_ They continued the kiss for what seemed like hours until a familiar voice broke the embrace.

"Tomoki." In the doorway stood Sohara and Nymph.

Tomoki broke the kiss to look at the two girls, he laughed nervously. "Hey Sohara, hey Nymph."

A shadow had cast itself over Sohara's face, her hand was raised. _Shit, I need to run!_ Tomoki quickly ran from the room and up the stairs, he could hear the thundering of his childhood friend's footsteps following him up the stairs.

The door didn't stand a chance, she quickly broke it down and he stood it terror against the wall. _This is the end, I'm done for!_ He braced for the inevitable, but was surprised to feel a touch on his shoulder, he looked up to see Sohara smiling at him.

He sighed explosively. "You really need to stop scaring me like that!"

She laughed. "Now what fun would that be."

Tomoki took a second to relax and sit on the ground.

Sohara looked at him with an expression he had never seen come from her, a look of pride. "Good job Tomo."

"For what?"

She didn't continue, she just got up and began to walk out of the room, leaving him pondering her sudden change in attitude.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed, still very rusty as far as romance is concerned, and I know that the characters might have been a bit or a lot OOC. Leave a review if you liked it, this'll probably be around a three part thing.


End file.
